Falling in Love
by shishi17
Summary: Miley has moved to Malibu, and met Jake Ryan, the most popular and obnoxious guy you've ever met, and is falling in love with every day! Jiley, maybe some Lackson my first story
1. When they meet

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine, if it was would I really be writing a story about it?**

**Author's Note:****This is my FIRST story, and it isn't that great, if it's messed up, please review, but I won't stop writing it! I am really excited to hear thoughts; I want to know what people think. The whole story is in Miley's POV unless it says different, and it's kind of like she's writing or narrating also.**

Call me crazy, but I've always wondered what a perfect life would be like. You know, the one where your popular, have a normal life, and everything is just so normal. After a while I stopped wondering about that, because I had given up on having that type of life, and I had gotten used to having my life, which was the exact opposite of anything normal and exciting. But, soon after we moved and before I knew it, I had the most exciting life, full of friends. I loved my life and nothing could change it, or so I thought. I finally made it to the 7th grade, and I was so excited about it, but then I met him. I saw him all of the time, soon I was head over heels in love and I couldn't stop thinking about him, too bad I knew I couldn't have him…

Well, let's start with the basics about him and I first.

My name is Miley Stewart, I am also Hannah Montana, I have two best friends, Lilly and Oliver, I am new in Malibu, and in the 7th grade. I also have an older brother, Jackson, who is crazy, but I still love him! My mom died when I was a little kid, and so Jackson and I live with our dad, Robbie Ray Stewart.

His name is Jake Ryan, he is popular and obnoxious, no matter how hard I try, I can't get over what attracts me to him, but I still love him somehow. He has shaggy blond hair, and might as well be famous. (A/N: Jake isn't famous is this story, just very popular!)

My first day of 7th grade brought panic, but somehow I managed to get through it, and not die. That nigh, Lilly stayed at my house for dinner, and we spent the whole time after school talking, or more like gossiping about who looked super different, or who hadn't changed at all over the summer. Whenever we disagreed, we pulled out the yearbook from last year and would point the person out. (A/N: I am going to have them point out people, and I am using names from MY yearbook, because this is what my and my BFF do 2)

"See Miles, John defiantly (SP?) looks different this year"

"Lil, how can you tell, he is one crossed out, because we don't like him remember?"

We kept talking about this for the rest of the night, and we went through the yearbook a hundred times, too.

**Please review, I know it isn't very good, but if i do others, they'll be better! The next chapter will be about her life after they meet, and maybe a bit about how Jake feels about Miley.**


	2. Dude, its not right!

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine, if it was would I really be writing a story about it?**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who at least read my story!**

_Jake's POV_

I like her, and I don't think its the right to, all my friends would hate me if they found out. Now that I see her a lot more, I am planning a way to get her to notice me, and actually fall for me just as I have fallen for her. My feelings are just so hopeless, but I must get to her before Andy or Kale do, because they've fallen for her and have one class everyday with her!

_Back to Miley's POV_

Man, my friend's just can't stand that I love him, and neither can I. It might even be that I can't stop thinking about him, but I really need to get over him, or convince my friends that he's not as bad as always.

(AN: text conversation between Miley, Lilly, and another conversation between Jake and his friend Curtis)

**Miley, **_Lilly, _Jake, _Curtis_

**Lils, idk wat is goin on**

mayb u shld thnk bout who u shld lke b4 u lke thm

Geez Cur, i jst cnt stp thnkn bout ths grl

_J, i undrstnd i mn, Amb has been round a lot & uve alwys lkd her rite?_

_Lils, im srry, but if u cnt b nice, i will stp hangin rnd w/ u_

_Miles, thts harsh, ur my bffl & im jst lkn out 4 u_

**mayb u cn do dat w/o pttn Jake dwn**

Cur, im nt tlkn bout Amber, i mn a 7 grdr ive falln 4

_J, 4gt her thn, start goin out w/ Amber_

I guess ur rite, i will

_Miley's POV_

I EFFIN HATE JAKE RYAN

or do i? i dont think i do, but Kale asked me out & i think its time Jake gets payback, wait till Lilly hears about this!


	3. 2nd meetings and unfriendly fights

**D****isclaimer: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA, THOSE PEOPLE ARE TO STUCK UP TO LSITEN TO OUR WANTS FOR THE SHOW!!!**

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of much to put in it, and I'm sick right now!**

Miley's POV

Well, payback certainly makes best when you love the person, but the deserve it. This is how it is when I think about how much I love Jake but know he needs to learn that he can't do this to me.

So I told Kale I'd go out with him and it just so happened to work to mess with Jake's head perfectly.

Now I'm wondering happened after basketball practice for Kale because I've been afraid of Jake hurting him and I don't want him to cause that would cause me to feel guilty.

But tomorrow I'll confront Jake and talk to him, for two reasons, one: to hear his sweet voice, and two: to see if he loves me just as much as I love him.

But for now I'll stick to worrying about my current boyfriend. I wonder if I would've said yes if I hadn't fallen for Jake cause he is actually really nice and sweet.

I have to worry if this will bother Lilly, I know it won't bother Oliver because he's caught up in his Miss Popular girlfriend, but I'm the only one Lilly talks to since she started going out with her

current boyfriend, Blake.

Jake's POV  
Well, that took care of Kale, I got him to break up with Miley tomorrow, and then she can come to me and we'll be the perfect couple, right? I hope I'm not wrong I really like her and I hope she

loves me just as much. It seems like it, but just in case, before I ask her out I'll ask her about her love for me to get an answer and hear her amazing voice. Perfect plan, and no one will ruin it, I

hope she just realizes how much she means to me without being my girlfriend. I want to be the one who gets to treat her like a princess and let her hold all my heart and just be there for her

when no one else is. I know that'll be hard but at least she knows that when her friends get caught up in other things, I'll be here for her. This way we'll be the perfect couple everyone in our

school wants to be in, she'll be popular, too. I doubt she wants that, but it'll be an option, and I can offer so much more than Kale can, so much more!

**Author's Note: OK, better now that I put the right chapter in???**


	4. Little Lackson finally

**A/N: long time no write… I know. Anyway. Let's add some Lackson, eh?**

Lilly's POV

Oh, wow. Blake, so much like Jackson in practically every way. I love Jackson, everyone but him and Blake know it, so why can't I just tell him how I feel and get it over with. Truth? I'm absolutely head over heels in love. But, not with Blake with Jackson. I don't think he likes me as more than a little sister or friend though. I mean, we hang out all the time and I know everything about him, and yet, what do I get in return? Nothing but a broken heart every time a boyfriend finds out I don't really like them. So, where do I go? Nowhere. Oliver? girlfriend. Miles? In love with a jackass. No one really cares about my problems, all they want is a shoulder to cry on. I'm tired of being that girl.

Jackson's POV

Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. All she does is torture me, nothing else. I need her and want her so much. But she's always with an asshole that breaks her heart. So, what do I do? I think I'll tell her how I feel, tonight. When she comes over to talk to me about some new problem. I'll tell her how I feel. And maybe, she'll tell me she feels the same way, or maybe I'll feel like a complete idiot.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHM---Later that night---HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly's POV

Tonight's the night. I'm going to tell him I love him. And find out how he feels. EEP!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM---At the Stewart's ---HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Jackson's POV

"Lilly, I need to tell you something."

"Y-Yeah J-Jackson?" she replies in her angelic voice

"I l-love y-you."

"R-Really?" her bright eyes getting brighter

"Y-Yes." I lean in, closing those few inches, and kiss her with so much passion.

**A/N: OOOOOOOO, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!**


End file.
